Nerds To Go
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Cagalli's day life is nothing exciting she's a waitress at a local bar and grille, but by night, she's Precious Rose a famous internet blogger. Everything is great until her computer breaks and she meets Athrun, a computer technician.AU AXC CHAPTER 7!
1. Entry One: WaitressBlogger

**Hello everyone! I know I just posted my other new story, but I've been planning this one for awhile, so I decided to see what you guys think! It's an AU fic with a focus on Cagalli and Athrun, though KL YS DM MM and SS are also in it as well. Cagalli is a waitress by day and a famous internet blogger by night. Athrun is part of Nerds-to-go a company that fixes technology. In this chapter, they don't meet, because it's the intro...but next time. Anyway, i don't own Gundam Seed or any of the music/books Cagalli mentions in her blog. Cagalli's post will be in italics! Please R&R and let me know what you think! :)**

Nerds-To-Go

Entry 1

"Alright so that's two plain cheeseburgers, one with a side of mashed potatoes, one with a side French fries and a chicken finger platter. For drinks we've got a milk, a root beer and a diet coke?" Cagalli said tapping her notepad. The couple nodded.

"That's right," the man said.

"Great, I'll be right back with those drinks," she said smiling.

"Oh and can we get a booster seat?" the woman asked.

"No problem," she said. Cagalli dashed back towards the kitchen.

"Tough luck, Athha, seems like you got the busy side tonight," Yzak Joule, her rival in serving, remarked snidely.

"Yeah well at least I don't have the Grouch and his spouse!" she snickered as she gestured towards the elderly couple that Lacus Clyne, the hostess was seating in Yzak's section. "But I guess you'll fit in with your hair and all," she said laughing. She ran towards the kitchen. She grabbed the booster seat first and then placed the order on the table. She rang the bell.

"Yo Dearka, we've got two PCheeseBs, one side fries, one side mashed and a CFP," Cagalli yelled. "Make it quick, they've got a young kid," she finished. She dropped the seat off and ran back to grab the drinks. "Shiho! Can you grab me a milk?" she asked, her friend, who was the bartender.

"No problem, sweets. We're busy tonight," she said.

"No kidding," Cagalli said. "At least I'm not slacking like old dome head!" Shiho laughed and handed Cagalli the drink. Cagalli grabbed the two sodas on her own. She dropped the drinks off and quickly ran back to the kitchen to grab the food of two teenage girls. Cagalli Yula Athha had been working for Mu and Murrue La Flaga for almost four years now. The restaurant, which the two owned together, was known as the ZAFT Bar and Grille and the crew had slowly become Cagalli's family. Mu, Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haww were the cooks. Mu was the best in town and he had trained Dearka and Miriallia making them almost as good. But Mu liked to tease that he had a way of making food impossibly good, so no one could ever measure up to his cooking. Murrue was basically the manager, because she managed all the money and hiring and firing and what not. Lacus Clyne was the hostess and Cagalli's best friend, as well as her brother's girlfriend. Kira, Cagalli's brother did not work at the restaurant with her, but he visited quite often and had started dating Lacus. Shiho Hahenfuss was the bartender, who many of the costumers loved, as well as Yzak, but he had never worked up the courage to actually ask her out. Cagalli, Yzak Joule and up until recently Flay Allster were the servers. Flay had never been good at it though and Murrue ended up firing her. No one really cared that she had been fired though, because no one had really enjoyed having her around. So recently things had been hectic for Cagalli and Yzak, since it was the beginning of the summer season and they'd lost a server, but they still kept up their war to see who was better at serving.

"Cagalli, I've got a group of teenage girls do you want them or should I give them to Joule?" Lacus asked. Cagalli scanned her section, the family she had just served, a couple of teenage girls, an elderly couple and two other family's.

"Girls? Give 'em to Joule, he doesn't get enough girls," she said laughing.

"All right," Lacus said and grabbed menus for the girls. "This way," she said smiling. Cagalli wiped her forehead on her apron.

"Excuse me?" A young girl with short blonde hair approached Cagalli.

"Oh the hostess will be right back," Cagalli said.

"Oh no, I'm looking for a…um…Ms. Murrue La Flaga?" she said uncertainly.

"Oh, yes, come this way," Cagalli said. "Wait here I'll get her," she said. Cagalli hurried out back to Murrue's office. "Uh, Murrue?"

"Hello Cagalli," she said.

"There's a girl here to see you," she said. Murrue looked confused, but still stood up and walked outside to where the girl was standing.

"How can I help you?" Murrue asked.

"My name is Stellar Louissier, I called this morning?" she said.

"Ah yes, please come into my office," Murrue said happily. Cagalli left the two of them and dashed back towards the kitchen.

"Here you go, Cags," Miriallia said, placing the two burgers and chicken finger platter on the counter.

"That was fast than I expected," Cagalli said cheerfully. She delivered the food and the couple was happy that the food had come so quickly. Cagalli smiled, she knew that Mu and Murrue would be happy to see satisfied costumers. The restaurant was well known for its quick and friendly service. The rest of the afternoon continued on in a similar fashion, Cagalli and Yzak dashing to and fro trying to fill orders and keep everyone happy. Finally closing time came and Cagalli and Yzak began to stack chairs and clean the tables. Yzak kept rubbing the same spot on the table as he watched Shiho fix the bar and wipe down the counter top. Cagalli smirked and approached him.

"Joule, let me give you a piece of advice. Girls don't just magically appear in your bed. You gotta ask 'em to get 'em," she whispered.

"Hey shut your mouth, Cagalli!" he yelled blushing furiously.

"I'm just trying to help you," she said nicely.

"Whatever," he snapped.

"Hey everyone, listen up," Murrue said as she walked into the main room. Next to her was the blonde haired girl Cagalli had seen earlier. Mu, Dearka, and Miriallia followed close behind. "This is Stellar, she's going to be replacing Flay. She'll be observing Cagalli and Yzak for awhile, so be nice and welcome her to the family," Murrue said happily. "Today was great, see you all tomorrow," Murrue said, waving. Cagalli stretched and threw her towel on the table.

"Man I am wiped. I will catch you guys later," she said. She stopped as she walked by Stellar. "It's really great to meet you! Let me give you some advice, stick with me, I'm nicer than that one," she said gesturing to Yzak.

"What are you saying Cagalli?" Yzak said.

"Nothing, nothing," she said waving him off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone waved good bye and Lacus walked with Cagalli out the door. "Did you hear Kira's coming tomorrow? He finally got a week vacation," Cagalli said.

"Yes! He called me this morning to tell me. A whole week! I'm so excited," she said happily. Cagalli smiled.

"I take it he'll be staying with you," she suggested. Lacus blushed.

"Oh…I don't know, I mean I figured that he'd probably stay with you, but I mean if you don't mind…" she said quietly.

"Of course I don't mind! It's not like I won't see him," she said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

Cagalli arrived at her apartment and turned on the light. Silence. She put her keys down and poured herself a glass of iced tea. It was strange, she was completely surrounded by people in love; Lacus and her brother; Dearka and Miriallia; Mu and Murrue; even Yzak's weird obsession with Shiho. She couldn't help but feel slightly lonely. She glanced at her computer and smiled.

"That…will make me feel much better." She turned on the screen and immediately pulled up her email.

"You have 24 new messages." The computer sounded. Cagalli smiled.

"Welcome home me," she said and started to open the new messages.

_Dear Precious Rose,_

_I really adore your blog! I love that you update daily…I think that my favorite part is the advice column…_

_Dear PR,_

_I know you're probably really busy but I need some advice…_

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm a huge fan and I wanted to know if your friends know about your blog..._

Cagalli smiled. It was nice to have so many fans. On the outside Cagalli Yula Athha was just a regular old waitress, but on the inside in the privacy of her own apartment, Cagalli became Precious Rose, a widely popular internet blogger. Mostly she gave advice on love and tried to use real life situations, which was ironic, because Cagalli had never fallen in love, she was just surrounded by it. She also suggested new books and music all the time. When she had first started, it was more for herself, just something to do when she got home from a busy work day. But over time people had begun to read her blog and comment more and more, now she practically a phenomenon and the best part was…no one knew who she was.

After spending time answering she started her new post.

_Hey guys! I was impressed about how many people actually responded to that last post, seeing as it was so short. Today's topic is: Summer Love! What is it about summer that causes people to gravitate towards each other? Maybe it's the heat. Well I seem to be surrounded by people in love. The worst, as we all know is unrequited love, but how are you supposed to know if someone likes you if you don't even bother to ask them! I know someone with this problem. It seems like guys are more cautious then we know ladies. He's liked this girl forever, but he won't do anything about it. He's never going to get anywhere if he doesn't try. Besides, I've seen her checking him out some times too. So guys the point of today's entry is…you guessed it: go for it! Summer is a time when people are hoping to start a relationship whether it's a summer fling or an actual long term thing, just give it a try. But girls, this doesn't exempt you, don't expect the guys to do all the work. Feel free to approach that guy on the beach. For those of you already in a relationship, summer adds that extra heat, so guys, again, go for it! Bring your girl to that nice restaurant you've been seeing every time you walk home from work, take her to the beach, make her that candlelit dinner. Alright seeing as it's the beginning of summer, grab your favorite Beach Boys album and head to the beach listening to Fun, Fun, Fun or maybe Surfin' Safari. Oh and don't forget your favorite sappy summer romance novels! Next time I'll be focusing on starting a new job…cause we all know how fun that is! Till next time…_

_Precious Rose_

_Your Corner:_

_I received way too many questioned this time and all were good, so I decided to answer them personally. Your Corner will be up and running next time_.

Cagalli saved and posted. She smiled happy with what she had produced. She always wondered if people she knew read it and could figure out it was her. She stretched, it had been a long day and she was really looking forward to helping teach Stellar about being a waitress, plus it would give her plenty new material for her blog. She couldn't help but smile at how great her life was. If only she could find someone to love.

* * *

**So again this is just the intro, Athrun will come in next chapter! Please R&R! Should I continue? not Continue? let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Entry Two:Nerds and Waitressing 101

**Hey guys! So here's chapter two! Thank you all SO much for reviewing, i've never gotten that many reviews on the first chapter alone! I'm so happy people think this idea is cool! Anyway, if you guys have ideas for what Cagalli can talk about in her posts in later chapters let me know! Alright, Athrun is in this chapter, so please enjoy! and remember to review!! i don't own Gundam or Nerds to go, which i believe is an actual computer company? lol whatever, enjoy!**

Nerds To Go

Athrun Zala had a very specific routine in the morning, but it was only able to work if he beat his roommate, Nicol Almalfi to the shower. If Nicol took a shower first, he took extra long and Athrun wouldn't be able to eat at the time where he enjoyed to eat most. This particular he and Nicol had literally raced to the bathroom. Athrun had been the victor and he was now contently eating his bagel with cream cheese. Nicol walked out of his own room after getting dressed. He stretched.

"You won fair and square, " he said grabbing a muffin and sitting down at the table. "Are we going on that house call this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah," Athrun nodded. "But I thought that we should stop by the office first," he suggested.

"Good point," Nicol agreed. He threw his plate into the dishwasher. "Let's get going!"

"Well if it isn't my two favorite nerds," Lunamaria Hawke the regional manager said. She pushed her plastic framed glasses up her nose.

"I really wish you wouldn't call us that," Athrun sighed.

"Well you're computer technicians, who work for Nerds to go!" Luna teased. She folded her arms and Nicol couldn't help but chuckled a bit. He shrugged.

"That's the truth," he said.

"Alright, alright, whatever," Athrun said and walked towards his desk to pick up the days schedule. "Good morning, Meyrin," he said to the red-haired secretary. Meyrin Hawke was Athrun and Nicol's personal secretary and Lunamaria's younger sister. She controlled Athrun and Nicol's house call schedule and helped people to set up appointments.

"Good m…morning, Athrun…" she said quietly. She blushed and coughed a bit. Athrun grabbed the schedule and handed it to Nicol.

"We'll be back," he said quickly waved to Meyrin.

"Oh…ok, bye," she said. The "nerds" made their way to their van.

"You know," Nicol began. "Meyrin only acts like that when you're around," he said as he climbed into the truck.

"Really?" Athrun said obliviously.

"Yeah. Look, Athrun, I'm no ladies man, but it's obvious she has feelings for you," Nicol said almost sadly. Athrun blushed.

"Well…I mean…what do you think?"

"It's summer, just got for it," he said leaning back. Athrun raised his eye brows.

"Do you ever read that new popular blog written by Precious Rose?" Athrun asked. Nicol sat up.

"No. I'm really into blogs. Why?" he asked. It was true when Nicol sat on his computer he was usually composing with his piano or browsing the web for new classical music for inspiration.

"I don't know, it's just that what you said is almost exactly what was discussed in the post last night," he said shrugging. "Maybe the world is trying to tell me something." Nicol laughed.

"Yeah it's telling you to get a life," Nicol teased.

"I don't see you going out everynight," Athrun retorted. Nicol sighed dramatically.

"Gee thanks for pointing out that my life is equally as boring," he said. Athrun rolled his eyes as he stopped the car.

"Alright let's go this job with," Athrun said as he rang the doorbell. The door was quickly answered by a girl with long pink hair. She was wearing a short pink nightgown, with white fuzz around the neck. Nicol shifted his feet awkwardly. "Are you a…Ms. Meer Campbell?" Athrun asked.

"Yes!" she said happily. "You must be the guys from Nerds To Go to fix my computer," she said. "That's such a cute name and they even make you guys look the part," she cooed and led them to the computer room. Nicol frowned.

"But I normally…ow!" Nicol began but Athrun elbowed him. Nicol frowned.

"So basically I just can't get it to turn on," she shrugged. "I even tried to plug it in and turn it on, but it won't turn on," she said sadly as she ran her fingers over the top of the screen. Her small laptop was pink as well as the majority of the items in her house.

"Well…" Nicol began. "It could mean a few things, your battery could be dead, which is highly likely. But it could also mean something might be wrong with the hard drive." Meer looked sad and confused.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Not exactly, it's nothing you can't fix," Athrun said.

"Oh great! So you guys can do that?" she asked.

"Athrun nodded.

"That's what we're here for."

(Line Break)

"You ready, Stellar?" Cagalli asked. The girl nodded quietly. "Have you ever done this before?" Cagalli questioned. Stellar stayed quiet and shook her head no. Cagalli nodded. Yzak folded his arms.

"The only thing you need to remember is that the costumer is always right. No matter what. They could say their meal is cold and even if you can see steam coming from their plate…you assume that they're right," Yzak stated.

"Yeah that's basically the golden rule. Oh and smile always be friendly!" Cagalli said putting on her best grin. She paused and looked at Yzak. "How are you good at this? You're not friendly and you hate being wrong? Do you just die a little inside everyday?" Cagalli teased.

"Shut it Athha! C'mon girl, you're following me this morning. I'll show you how to set up for breakfast."

"You're following me around lunch and hopefully by dinner you'll be ready to try a few table on your own," Cagalli explained. Stellar continued to nod and followed Yzak into the kitchen. Cagalli wondered how this girl planned to be a good waitress without talking. After they took down all the chairs off the tables and set up utensils, Lacus opened the door and the crew eagerly awaited their morning costumers.

"Good morning, Mr. Waltfeld," Lacus said. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's always good to see you Ms. Lacus." Walfeld said. Lacus seated him in Cagalli's area. Andrew Waltfeld was one of the morning regualars.

"Morning Andrew," Cagalli said cheerfully.

"Morning Cagalli. We seem extra cheerful today," he commented.

"Yeah well we got a new girl today, so the work won't be so bad," she said.

"That's always good. I know you guys have been busy lately." Cagalli nodded agreeing.

"I'm guessing you're ordering the regular?" she asked.

"Yup coffee extra cream and one packet of sugar," he said.

"It's summer Andy, can't I at least get you to TRY iced coffee. I'll give you a discount!" she offered, knowing he would never accept her offer.

"You know the answer to that question," he said.

"Right… be right back," she said shaking her head. The morning went on smoothly. Morning's were never busy and the restaurant never actually started to get intense until lunch. Cagalli laughed as Yzak gradually got more and more upset with being followed. By the time it was time for Stellar to follow Cagalli, Yzak was more than happy to be rid of her.

"It's just annoying, " he stated.

"You know Yzak…they announce employee of the month next week," Cagalli pointed out. "How about this," she said glancing at Shiho. "If I win you ask Shiho on a date," she said. Yzak blushed furiously.

"Forget it…" he began.

"Quiet Joule, you know you like her and she probably has some feelings for you. Will you just shut your mouth and do it?"

"Fine," he snapped. "But what if win?" he said.

"You won't." Cagalli walked away closely followed by Stellar. Stellar was very good at watching and following. She did everything Cagalli told her and she was never disobedient. Cagalli allowed her to try a few orders on her own and she did everything almost flawlessly. "You're amazing at this," she said.

"My mother…was a waitress. She loved it," Stellar said. Cagalli was certain that was the longest sentence she had ever said to her.

"Really? Is that why you're trying to become a waitress?" she asked. Stellar nodded.

"Well I think you're ready to try by yourself," Cagalli said. "So go show us what you can do." Stellar smiled.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful. I'm going to do my best to be the best."

'That's the type of attitude we like to hear," Cagalli said and sent the girl on her way. Stellar was absolutely, well, stellar at being a waitress. She quick and was able to fill peoples orders efficiently she was always smiling for them.

"Unbelievable…simple unbelievable," Yzak snarled as he watched her.

"Oh you're just jealous," Cagalli teased. Everyone was talking about the great skills of Stellar.

"New girl is fast," Shiho said handing Cagalli the two beers Cagalli had asked for.

"I know, she's so much better than Flay…and nicer," Cagalli added. The two girls asked. The night went extremely smoothly and even though the grille was packed with people, (which seemed to be the norm for Saturday evenings) it didn't seem so busy with the extra person.

"I hear you've been slacking…" a familiar voice rang out from behind Cagalli as she was walking towards the kitchen. She turned to face her brother.

"Kira!" she ran and hugged him.

"Hey Cags, how are you?" he asked.

"Wonderful. I'm so happy you're visiting. I know Lacus is too," she winked. Even though Kira did not work with the restaurant crew, he was still accepted as one the team. Cagalli was always a little bit cheerier when he was around, but this visit would be slightly different. He wouldn't be staying with her, he'd be staying with Lacus. She was hoping she would still get to see him. She didn't care that he was staying with Lacus, because she obviously deserved to see him just as much as herself. Plus without Kira around, Cagalli would be able to update her blog freely. She didn't want anyone to know that she was the famous Precious Rose.

_Your Corner: Lot's of responses from that last one. Summer must also make people want to respond to posts! Well here were two of my favorites, I'll still make sure to answer the majority of your comments though!_

_Dear Precious Rose,_

_ So I took your advice and I asked this girl out who I always see when I go for a walk in the park. She was totally up for having dinner with me! I was pleasantly surprised. So I just wanted to thank you and encourage other people to take chances. Sometimes it really does work. Thank you._

_Timm_

_Dear Timm,_

_ I'm glad you took a chance and thanks for sharing your story! Maybe after dinner you two could go for romantic stroll through the park? _

_Dear PR,_

_ I've been dating my girlfriend for almost a year and a half, I really want to propose, but I don't know if she's ready. But I agree with your summer post and I was wondering if you thought a beach would be a summer-y and romantic place to do something like that?_

_D_

_Dear D, _

_I think that you should definitely go for it. She's probably hoping you'll propose any day. I mean a year and half is a very long time! If you're looking for that perfect summer scene then drag her to the beach at sunset and do it then. You're girl is sure lucky to have a man like you. Makes all us single girls jealous! Right ladies?_

_Well so today I thought it would be interesting to talk about starting a new job. We've all had that experience and if you haven't…well lucky you, but I doubt you'll stay a job virgin for long. I think it's important to be friendly with the people you work with. If your friends with them then that's even better. So when you're new it's like starting a new school or moving. It's new a scene. So here's what you need to do, three little words: Make The Effort. Try to see if people from your job are going out after work to get a drink or invite people over for a dinner party. This way it gets you in a more social and relaxed scene to get to know people. Don't be that person who sits at the desk or walks around not talking to anybody. While you're at work, strike up a few conversations with people. Make friendly office competitions. Everybody needs friends! I know where I work, we are basically a family! We're always having get together. Bosses or managers or leaders or whatever you call yourself, take it upon yourself to check and see if your employees are happy. Maybe set up a office wide basketball game or softball game. Maybe you have karaoke night at someone's house or maybe you can even have a Sunday barbeque and watch some football on T.V. Just try anything to make your office a fun environment! By the way I know I said office throughout this post, but I'm also talking about anywhere. Offices, restaurants, stores whatever! Use your imagination to come up with fun things to do, besides its summer! Plenty of time for beach cookouts! Next time we'll focus in on Long Distance Relationships! Well till next time…send me messages, comments, questions concerns. Much love_

_Precious Rose._

Cagalli hit post and checked out her home page, but suddenly her computer screen went black.

"Damn!" she ran to grab her battery pack. The battery must have died while she wasn't looking. She plugged it in and pushed the power button nervously. She was relieved that she had been able to post, but if her computer didn't turn on, that would be a problem. She waited and waited, but there was no response. She'd have to call a technician, tomorrow, seeing as it was almost midnight and no place would be open now.

"This is not good," she groaned.

* * *

**alright theres chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter 3 coming soon! Athrun and Cagalli will meet :) Please R&R and put in your suggestions for Cagalli's posts!**


	3. Entry Three:Cute Computer Technician?

**Hey everyone!! Here we are with the third installment of Nerds! Athrun and Cagalli meet in this one. I hope everyone enjoys! Please please please message me or write in your review what you want Cagalli to write about and if you want advice feel free to do that. I want this story to be interactive, especially because there are so many readers. On that note. I'd love to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and who read. I'm so happy this story is popular. I am so honored that everyone is enjoying! So without further ado, here's chapter 3! Love you all. I don't own Gundam or Nerds to go! Please R&R! I also couldnt get some of the line breaks to work so i wrote it in there! Sorry!**

Nerds-To-Go Chapter 3

The first thing Cagalli did when she woke up was run to her cabinet where she kept the phone book. She ran her finger down the page slowly.

"Computer technician…computer…" she mumbled. "Aha! This'll work," she said, her finger stopping on a company called Nerds To Go. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Nerds to Go. How can I assistant you?" a cheerful girl's voice echoed from the other end of the phone.

"Yes…My computer won't turn on, so I was wondering if I could get people to come out here and look at it?" she asked.

"Just a moment," the girl said. Cagalli waited a few seconds listening to silence. "I have two of our best free at 10:00 this morning," she said.

"That'd be great," Cagalli said happily. She hadn't expected people to be able to come today. Cagalli hung up and immediately dialed the restaurant. Murrue picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Zaft Bar and Grille," she said.

"Hey Murrue it's Cagalli," she said.

"Hey dear, what's going on?"

"Oh not much, I just have to come to work a little after 10:00 today," she said. "My computer shut off on me and I hired some people to come by to fix it, " she explained.

"That's fine. I mean you rarely miss work and you almost never take vacation's I can't exactly say no," Murrue teased.

"Thank you so much, I'll be in as soon as possible," Cagalli assured. She hung up and ran to her shower. These people may be 'nerds' but it didn't mean she couldn't look good.

(Line Break)

"Athrunnnnn," Nicol whined as they climbed into their van.

"What now Nicol?" He asked.

"Why do you allow Meyrin to make such early appointments?" he complained.

"10:00 is not early and besides she's your secretary too. You could just ask her," he remarked. Nicol frowned and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Athrun put the van in park. He stretched. "Ahhh, right on time. At least try and act awake," he said. Nicol smirked.

"I can do that," he said and rang the doorbell.

"Wow, I can't believe they're right on time," Cagalli said rushing towards the door, after hearing the bell ring. She opened the door to find two men about her age standing in the doorway. One was shorter and had short messy green hair. The other was taller and had longer blue hair, gorgeous emerald eyes and a cute pair of metal-rimmed glasses. They both looked the part, but Cagalli couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to the blue haired male. The smaller one smiled cheerfully.

"HI! Thank you for choosing Nerds to Go, the most helpful computer company around. When your computer's your foe, get Nerds to Go!" Nicol said cheerfully. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. The taller boy elbowed him.

"Nicol, we agreed we wouldn't say that anymore!" he slapped his forehead. "Well anyway, I'm Athrun and this is Nicol, as you've heard we're here to fix your computer," he said, pointing first to himself then to Nicol.

"Right, please come in," she urged. She led them to the computer room.

"So what exactly seems to be the issue here?" Nicol asked. Cagalli sighed.

"Well I was using it last night and then it just shut off on me," she said. "You know I thought it might be the battery, like it died because I wasn't paying attention, but when I plugged it in…I got nothing," she said. "It's really important that I get it fixed," she said sternly.

"Right, ok," Athrun said. "You may have picked up a virus. Let's see." He and Nicol began to plug multiple wires into her machine and began to try to get it to turn on.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks," "Yes" Athrun and Nicol replied at the same time. "Alright, yes," Athrun said changing his answer after hearing Nicol's response.

"Great, I'll be right back," she made her way to the kitchen and began to mix the lemonade. 'God,' she thought, 'the bluenette, Athrun…he's good looking. A little nerdy, but who cares.' She returned with the drinks.

"Thanks," Nicol said. Athrun nodded.

"It's no problem," she said. She watched as they began a scan of her computer. "I'm glad you got it to turn on," she said with relief.

"Yeah, well it was no big deal. You just need the right equipment," Athrun said.

"May I use your bathroom?" Nicol asked.

"Yeah down the hall and too the left," Cagalli said motioning with her hands. Nicol left, leaving Cagalli and Athrun alone.

"So what do you do?" Athrun asked, striking up a conversation.

"You mean with my computer?" she asked nervously, suddenly realizing that he might be able to see some of her documents that had her posts in it.

"No, I mean for a job, just in general," he asked.

"Oh, oh well, I'm a waitress," she said. "At a restaurant."

"Oh that's interesting," he commented.

"Yeah we're like a family there," she said happily. "What about you? What do you do?" she asked.

"Well you see…I usually fix computers…"

"Oh duh!" she said slapping her forehead. 'Real smooth,' she thought angrily. Nicol returned and immediately sat down. The two sat there for another fifteen minutes in complete silence, while Cagalli waited very patiently.

"Alright, well you had a virus, but we were able to locate it and erase it. So everything should run smoothly now. We'll do a test," Nicol said as he turned off the computer. He let it rest for a few seconds but then turned it right back on; good as new.

"You're all set," Athrun said. Cagalli wrote a check out and handed it to him. She also handed them two tens.

"Thanks I really appreciate it," she said thankfully.

"It's what we do," Athrun said waving it off. "Call us if you have any other problems," she said.

"And remember when your computers your foe! Get Nerds to Go!" Nicol repeated.

"Sounds great, thanks guys!" she said closing the door. "Wow," she said aloud as she slumped against her door. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get the geeky but cute technician out of her head all day. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Cagalli jumped but turned around and opened the door.

"Oh hey Athrun," she said.

"Hey Cagalli, we left a wire here," he said. He walked to the computer and pulled it out. "Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem. I'll see you later," she said.

"Alright. Goodbye," he said and waved, smiling sweetly. Cagalli could hear her heart pounding.

"Stupid! You're never going to see him again," she said as she walked upstairs to change for work.

(Line Break)

"Now she was pretty," Athrun said once they were in the van.

"Yeah, she was cute. Nice girl," he said. "Too bad we won't see her again."

"True. You know speaking of cute girls, I was thinking about asking Meyrin out," he said.

"Really? T…that's great," Nicol said with fake enthusiasm."

"She's pretty and it might be nice to get to know her better," he said pulling into the office parking lot.

"When you going to ask?" Nicol asked slamming his door shut.

"In like two seconds when we see her," Athrun smiled and walked into the building. Nicol sighed knowing there was no way Meyrin would say no. After they entered the building they were immediately bombarded by Luna.

"So how'd the visit go?" she asked eagerly.

"Fine as always Luna! Why do you always get so worked up? It always goes fine," Athrun said sighing.

"Right I know, I know. But with new costumers its always good to make sure. We want them to use us again."

"Oh she thought we were great, even tipped us each 10 dollars," Nicol said. "We usually don't get tips."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Luna cheered. "Keep up the good work guys," she said and returned to her own office. Athrun made his way to Meyrin's desk.

"Good morning, Meyrin," he said.

"G…good morning, Athrun," she said quietly.

"I was just wondering, if maybe you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. Meyrin blushed.

"I…I would love that!" she said flustered.

"Really? Great," he smiled. "I'll pick you up at 6:30." Meyrin just nodded. "I've never been to that Zaft Bar and Grille, you know the one that's a town over?" he asked.

"Oh, they have great food, " she said shyly.

"That's what I've heard. Are you alright with going there?" he asked. Meyrin just nodded.

(Line Break)

"So who knew computer technicians could be attractive!" Cagalli said, describing her morning. "I wish there was a way I could see him again!" she said to Shiho that evening. Shiho laughed.

"Well there is a way. Break your computer," she said. Cagalli frowned.

"No way! I love my computer, I almost died when it died last night," she said.

"Doesn't mean you can't fake it," Shiho teased.

"I'm pretty sure he'd notice," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it would show him you're interested in him," she said. Cagalli paused. Shiho had a point and a very good point at that.

"I don't even know if he's single though," she thought out loud.

"Now you're just making excuses," Shiho said.

"Well maybe I like being single," she snapped.

"No girl LIKES being single Cagalli," Shiho retorted. Cagalli sighed. What Shiho said was true. She hadn't been on a date in awhile. Her last date had been almost 3 months ago and it had been with a creep named Yuna, who had just wanted to get her in bed and then leave her. Luckily she hadn't fallen for that one. But it had also been helpful, because she ended up writing an advice post about being used and it had been an extremely popular post and she had received over 100 responses. It had been on of the major posts to kick start her recognition as a blogger.

"Alright, alright, maybe I'll try something," she said disappearing into the kitchen. This was going to be interesting, hopefully Athrun would go for it.

"Hey Cagalli," Stellar said walking in to the kitchen to start her shift.

"Hey Stellar, how are you?" Over the past week as Stellar had begun to be more comfortable at the job, her and Cagalli had begun to become friends. Stellar had even invited her, Shiho and Lacus over for dinner this upcoming Saturday. She had done it right after Cagalli's post and it made her wonder if Stellar read her blog or if it was merely coincidence.

"Great!" she said happily. "This guy who lives next door to me in my building finally asked me out. His name's Shinn Asuka."

'That's awesome," Cagalli said cheerfully. But inside she was disappointed. She was indeed tired of being single and she could only hope that this plot to get Athrun would work. "Hey Joule, best waitress/waiter of the month is revealed tomorrow. You better be ready to ask Shiho out!" she teased.

"Yeah! Whatever Athha!" Yzak snapped carrying plates out to his table.

(Line Break)

_Your Corner_

_Hey guys! I received a lot of great feedback from that last post! I'm so glad I was able to be helpful. So here's some stuff you guys sent._

_Dear PR,_

_I love your blog! It's so entertaining and always gives me great advice. I was especially happy with this entry, because I just started new job. The people seem really nice, but they also seem to be very close. I was nervous about being able to fit in but I invited some people over for a cookout and it went smoothly and now I feel like I fit right in. Thank you for your great advice!_

_Love Star_

_Dear Star,_

_Thanks I'm glad I'm helpful! I hope that other people have tried methods to fit into their new job! Star is a great example of how well these things work! Congrats Star. I hope you love your new job!_

_Dear Rose,_

_So I decided to start looking for a job? How do I choose one that's right for me?_

_Confused_

_Dear Confused, _

_It's easy to be confused about what type of job you want! I personally think that you should do something you know you're going to enjoy. If you like being active maybe try being an instructor at a gym or a lifeguard. (It is summer!) Maybe you like organizing, so try a desk job! If you like things hectic, maybe apply for a job at a restaurant or as a caterer/party planner. There's lost of things to try so grab your local paper and check out the 'Help Wanted' section! Good luck!_

_Alright so today's topic is something everyone can relate to. Being single. We've all been there. That lone fish in the ocean full of "plenty of fish in the sea" if you know what I mean. No one enjoys being single, even those people that always so 'oh no I like being single!' I got news for you, those people just talk big. Well anyway, being single isn't the worst thing that could happen to you and even though it's cliché, it's true that there are a lot of people out there! You could meet your future lover/spouse/significant other anywhere! At a bar, at the beach, at your job. Think of place and I bet you can meet someone there. So if your single and don't want to be, here are some tips! One: Dress up no matter what. Always try and look your best, because you could totally impress someone just by looking neat and like you tried when you woke up. Two: put yourself out there. Don't be afraid to try new things and chat with new people. Introduce your self to someone you see in that sandwich shop everyday. And Three: don't let anything slip away. If you think you might have a chance with someone you meet, give them your number! Or hell just go for it and invite them to lunch. So even if you are single, remember you can always meet someone new. The possibilities are endless! Go get 'em tiger!_

Cagalli clicked post and stretched as she waited for her computer to shut down. She only hoped she could follow her own advice and hook Athrun the cute computer nerd.

* * *

**Alright a few notes. This is not an AthrunMeyrin story, it's just a slight triangle for now. I will not bash Meyrin, I like her character, I just think that Athrun and Cagalli belong together. I also know Stellar and Nicol are slightly OOC but that happens in AU fics...ahh oh well. Anyway please give me suggestions and reviews!! Much love! I will update hopefully by this weekend! **


	4. Entry Four: A Date?

**Hey guys!! Well back for the forth installment of Nerds-To-Go! I hope you're all enjoying. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. A few shout outs to Stupid Weirdo: I hope my grammar was better this time. I tried extra hard to find things that i missed in other chapters. I also want to give a super special shout out to Prince-In-Disguise! She drew a picture to go along with this story! It's on her website Wrapped Cabbage under Fanart its called Falling 4 U (theres a link to Wrapped Cabbage in her profile page) and its a great picture of Athrun and Cagalli (in their specified roles in this story). Thank you SO MUCH for drawing it for me :) Also another special thanks to Lorelock for the amazing support. You all should check out our joint story, Lost Memories, published on her page. The second chapter will be coming soon. Ah i also couldn't get line breaks to work again...anyway Ok without further ado, here's Nerds chapter 4. I don't own Gundam or Nerds-to-go.**

Nerds-To-Go Chapter 4

The first thing Cagalli did when she woke up was walk over to the phone. She picked the phone up, but then slowly lowered it. She felt foolish for calling when her computer wasn't even broken. She really did want to see Athrun again though and Shiho had reminded her that her last date had been ages ago. After a few moments of mental debating, she finally dialed.

"Hello Nerds-To-Go, how can I help you?" the same female voice said on the telephone.

"Hi, yes, my name is Cagalli Yula Athha and I called yesterday in regards to my computer shutting off," she said. There was the distinct sound of paper shuffling.

"Yes, you were visited by Athrun and Nicol, correct?" the secretary said.

"That's right, they did a wonderful job, but I was wondering if they could come back. I can't get my computer to turn on again," she said crossing her fingers.

"Yes, I can send Athrun over around 1:00, Nicol has called in sick," the woman said.

"Sounds wonderful," Cagalli said and hung up the phone after saying a polite goodbye. She ran upstairs to the shower; she had to look good if she wanted to impress Athrun.

(Line Break)

"Good morning, Meyrin. I'm really looking forward to our dinner tonight," Athrun said smiling when he arrived to work that morning. Meyrin blushed.

"Me too," she said happily.

"What's the schedule today?" he asked.

"You've got a 9:30 at the Jenkin's estate, then a 11:15 at the Asuka residence. After lunch you've got to go back to that girl Cagalli's house. She's claims she can't get her computer to turn on," Meyrin described quietly. Athrun blushed slightly at the thought of Cagalli needing his help once more.

"Oh ok, sounds busier than normal," he sighed. He couldn't help but look forward to seeing Cagalli again. He shook his head quickly. What was he thinking? He had a date with Meyrin tonight. Meyrin was pretty and cute, plus he had been the one to invite her on a date, who was he to be thinking about some other girl? "I'll see you later today," he said.

"Oh Athrun, is Nicol ok?" she asked. Nicol had chosen to stay home from work today. He had claimed that he was exhausted and not feeling well. He had been acting sluggish, but Athrun didn't believe that Nicol was actually sick. He had been acting depressed ever since Athrun had asked Meyrin out. Athrun couldn't help but wonder if Nicol had feelings for the girl. But it was very odd, because Nicol had been the one to point out Meyrin's feelings for Athrun. Athrun had planned to ask him about it, but lately whenever he started to bring it up, Nicol would change the subject.

"I think he'll be fine," Athrun said hoping that his words were true.

(Line Break)

"So yeah, I have to go home a little bit before one," Cagalli told Lacus that morning, while there was a lull in customers.

"Geez, Cagalli this is the first guy I've seen you try so hard to get," Lacus said.

"Well, Shiho reminded me that I hadn't been on a date in awhile so I thought it might be nice to try. He seems like a nice enough guy," she said.

"Anyone is better than that creep Yuuna!" Lacus giggled. Cagalli blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Of course…well anyway, how are things going with my bro?" she asked. Lacus blushed and turned away.

"Oh everything is wonderful," she said quietly. "It's like since we're apart for so long, we come together and everything is so heated and romantic," Lacus said dreamily.

"That's great Lacus. I'm happy for you guys. It seems my idiot brother finally found someone to love him," Cagalli laughed. Lacus punched her arm lightly.

"Your brother's a great guy," Lacus said.

"I'm aware," Cagalli said as she left Lacus to begin serving again.

Cagalli practically ran home when she took her lunch break an hour later than usual. Athrun would probably be there any minute and she still had to fix her hair. Cagalli wasn't a big girly girl, but she couldn't help but want to look nice. The doorbell rang and she waited a few seconds before answering. She didn't want him to think she had been desperately waiting for him.

"Hello!" she said happily.

"Hey long time no see," he said and walked into the house. Cagalli laughed nervously.

"Heh, yeah, well I just can't seem to get it to turn on," she said. "Where's your green-haired buddy?" she asked.

"Sick," he said making his way towards the computer.

"Oh ok. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No thanks," Athrun said trying his best to avoid eye contact with her. Seeing her again just reassured his attraction to her. He already felt guilty enough. "Well, here goes," he said. He pushed the power button in and the computer sounded, turning on right awy. Athrun turned and looked at her warily. "And you said this wouldn't turn on?" he questioned. Cagalli blushed and shrugged.

"Y…yeah, I tried four times! Honest!" Athrun raised an eyebrow. Suddenly he blushed. Could Cagalli have pretended to have her computer be broken so she could see him again? No, there was no way…but he had been able to turn it on on the first try. He shook the thought from his mind. He had a date with Meyrin tonight, his first date in a very long time. He was not going to ruin this chance because of this costumer he probably wouldn't see for a while after today.

"Well I'd better run a scan to make sure everything is ok," he sighed and began to set up his equipment. Cagalli leaned over his shoulder. She enjoyed watching him work because he was so intense and focused on everything he was doing.

"So how does this work exactly?" she asked.

"Well….OW!" Athrun had begun to turn around, but in the process he hadn't realized Cagalli was standing so close. The result was the two of them bumping foreheads.

"Ow…oh…ow," Cagalli hissed placing her hand on her forehead.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Athrun said jumping out of the chair. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Can I get you some ice?" he said walking towards her kitchen.

"There's packs in the freezer. Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. He approached her and helped her sit down on the couch. "Let me see," he said removing her hand from her forehead. He placed the cold pack on her forehead and she hissed.

"Ouch," she groaned.

"You have a small bump. Are you sure you're okay?' he asked.

"Yeah, it'll go away in a few minutes," she said, suddenly blushing when she realized how close he was to her. He saw her blush and immediately slid over.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"No no, I'm sorry too, it was my fault as well. Are you sure you're ok?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I don't even have a bump," he replied.

"Ok that's good," she said. He made his way back to the computer.

"Everything is good here too. I guess it was just some strange problem last night," he said, shrugging. Cagalli chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah…strange," she said. "Well thanks," she said. "Let me get you a check," she said.

"Don't bother, it was a quick visit," he said.

"No but I…" he shook his head.

"Really it's no problem. Beside I gave you a massive bump," he said waving her off.

"Thanks," she said. "You know Athrun, do you have contacts?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. She removed his glasses slowly from his face.

"Just as I thought, you look great without these," she said handing him the specs. He blushed, completely thrown off guard.

"Right, just remember to call when your computer actually needs to be fixed," he said. This time it was Cagalli who was thrown off.

"But it was broken!" she insisted.

"Okay. Well I'll see you around," he said.

"Bye!" she waved and closed the door. She kicked the doormat. "I'm such a dumbass!" she swore out loud.

(Line Break)

That night Athrun was trying to erase Cagalli from his mind as he drove to pick up Meyrin. First of all, he was probably never going to see Cagalli again. Just because she had used her computer to get him to come back and told him he looked good without glasses didn't mean she liked him. Well…there was a good possibility, but he had to forget that. And second of all, this date was going to be great. Meyrin was cute and sweet and nice. He would just have to forget about the blonde. He rang Meyrin's doorbell and handed her the flowers. She was wearing a cute knee-length turquoise skirt and white camisole. She had her hair in pigtails and Athrun couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.  
"You ready?" he asked and she nodded silently.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Cagalli dramatically described her encounter to Shiho.

"Basically it ended terrible. Talk about an epic failure!" she said sighing.

"Ehh, I'm sorry hun," she said.

"Yeah I know me too. I just wish I could redeem myself. My one shot for a decent guy and I screw up. By the way, have you talked to Yzak today?" Cagalli asked. Shiho shook her head.

"Um no? But you know, it's always good to avoid him on employee of the month day. He knew you'd beat him out Cagalli," Shiho said in regards to Cagalli's recent victory. Cagalli laughed.

"I gotta find him then," she said and ran out back to the kitchen. "Yo Joule! What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Yzak frowned.

"Fine fine fine," he said and stormed outside.

"This is I gotta see," Dearka said and followed Cagalli to spy on him. He approached Shiho at the bar.

"What do you ya need, Joule?" she asked.

"Well I was just wondering…" he began. Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Spit it out," she said.

"If youwanttogoonaDATEWITHME?" he said slurring his words together and gradually speaking louder and louder. Shiho laughed.

"I've been hoping you'd ask!" she smiled. He smirked.

"G…great, we'll figure out the details later." He walked off and flipped off his audience.

"I knew it!" Cagalli cheered. "Oh gotta go, new costumers," she said as she noticed Lacus seating a younger couple. She ran over. "Good evening and welcome to the ZAFT…ATHRUN?!" she yelled.

"Cagalli?!" This was just great. Here he was on a date with some young girl and she had made a total fool of herself in front of him earlier. "So this is where you waitress," he commented. She just nodded, still in shock.

"This is that girl?" Meyrin asked.

"Yeah…Cagalli this is Meyrin…my date and secretary," he said carefully choosing his words. For some reason he didn't want Cagalli to get the wrong idea, but he was certain by the look the on her face she already had.

"Nice to meet you," Meyrin said happily.

"How's your head?" Athrun asked.

"No worse than it was before," she laughed awkwardly. "Well can I get you guys some drinks?" she asked.

"We'll just have water for now," Athrun said. "Thanks!" Cagalli left to get the drinks.

"You look like you just saw something awful?" Shiho said. Cagalli motioned to the table.

'That's the guy!"

"What?!" Shiho asked shocked.

"That's the nerd guy. I see he took my glasses advice," she sighed as she noticed Athrun wasn't wearing the frames. She had never felt so embarrassed and disappointed in her life.

_Your Corner_

_Dear Rose,_

_You know in your last post you said that no one likes being single, well I've gotta tell you. I've been single for two years and I am perfectly happy. I don't need a guy to please me or make me happy. Just thought you should know that some people are just better off being single._

_Alone and loving it_

_Dear Alone and Loving It,_

_I'm sure you are very correct, there is that rare species of people who are really happy just being with themselves and their friends. You're are very correct in saying that romance isn't everything…but isn't it nice to have around? Ah well…snaps for you for finding happiness in the single world._

_Dear Precious,_

_I've been single for awhile now and when I'm with guys I always attract these slobs.. How do I find nice guys?'_

_Looking For Nice_

_Dear Looking,_

_You know nice guys are really hard to find…just keep dipping into that ocean and hopefully you'll find a good catch. Just trying to give off an aura of "don't mess with me" hopefully that'll turn off the slobs and bring on guys who will try to get with you. Good luck!_

_So last post I meant to talk about long-distance relationships, but being single just seemed to fit better. So here we go with long-distance. The first word that comes to mind when people tell me they're in a long-distance relationship is: HARD. It must be difficult to not see someone that you have such strong feelings for. But rumors tell me that when you do see one another, it's always such a great time and always romantic. So my advice to you today is that you shouldn't give up on someone you really care about just because you won't see each other 24/7. Sometimes distance can be a good thing. It can prevent those "nothing fights". You know what I'm talking about, when you fight over who cleaned the dishes last or something stupid like that. It also makes the time you have together more precious. So if you have someone you're missing or if you felt like you shouldn't have broken up with someone, try a long-distance. Who knows it might work for you! Till next time! _

Cagalli clicked post and sluggishly made her way to bed. Even posting a new entry hadn't made her feel any better. She could only hope that this girl wasn't all that important to Athrun, because the more she saw him, the more she liked him.

* * *

**Well that's chapter four. Updates coming soon! Be sure to check out Prince's Drawing AND Lorelock's and I's joint story, Lost Memories. I will repeat what i said, that this is not an AthrunMeyrin story. Much love to my reviewers!! Till next time!**


	5. Entry Five:Double Computer Trouble

**Hello all! I must apologize greatly for leaving you all waiting so long for this next installment!! Please don't kill me, I had to get ready for college and now im in a completely new country. This week was my first week that was free, College is intense!! I finally feel adjusted though, so updates should be coming soon! Again i apologize greatly, especially to Lore! my BB, I love her and Iknow i kept you waiting the most! Ahhh sorry. Anyway i dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers and i hope you all enjoy it! I hope you all stuck with me! 3s Please R&R! i don't own nerds to go or gundam seed! **

Nerds-To-Go Chapter 5

"God why am I such an idiot!" Cagalli said whacking her face on a menu. Lacus frowned.

"Are you still worried about that?" Lacus asked. It was the next day and they were preparing to open the grille. Cagalli groaned.

"Of course I'm still worried about that," Cagalli said. "I made a complete fool of myself! He must know that my computer wasn't really broken. I feel like such an idiot.," she said whining. She pulled some chairs down off of the table.

"Well I'm sure you'll never see him again," Lacus offered. Cagalli frowned. She wasn't exactly sure if that was what she wanted. Cagalli puffed out her cheeks.

"Well I'm not sure that's alright with me!" she snorted angrily.

"What do you mean Cagalli?" she asked.

"I mean…" she paused. She had really liked Athrun. Sure, she hadn't known him for a very long time, but she still had found him enjoyable.

"Do you really like him?" Lacus asked leaning trying to get Cagalli to face her. Cagalli kept continually glancing away so Lacus wouldn't notice her blushing furiously. "Cags…" Lacus said smiling. "C'mon tell me! I'm practically your sister," Lacus continued to prod Cagalli for information.

"Ok, ok, ok, maybe I do have some feelings for the guy. Look he's attractive and I think there was some minor chemistry…or…whatever," Cagalli said and finally gave up trying to put her feelings into words.

"Alright seriously, Cagalli."

"What?"

"Go for it," Lacus stated.

"C'mon Lacus. Please don't say that. You SAW him yesterday, didn't you?" Cagalli said with a depressed sigh. "He was with that really cute girl, you know the one with the cute purple pigtails?" Cagalli said in aggravation.

"So win him over! I know you can do it! I mean I've never seen you talk about a guy this much. Seriously, you need to just go for it." Yzak walked over and eve-dropped in on their conversation.

"But how can I?" Cagalli snorted. Yzak approached

"Where did this pessimism come from? You were always telling me to ask Shiho out on a date and now…look we're together," he said, "you need to go to him." Cagalli was utterly speechless. Joule was giving her advice? She wanted to laugh, but part of her knew he was right. She was always so great at giving advice online, but when it came to herself, she was a complete failure.

"I hate to say it Joule, but I think you might be right," she said.

(Line break)

"Nicol, let's be honest," Athrun began at breakfast that morning. "You like Meyrin," he stated. Nicol blushed furiously.

"N…no she's your girlfriend," he said quietly.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. We went on one date." Nicol glanced away.

"Okay…I'll admit it. I think she's sweet and funny and friendly…"

"In other words, you like her," Athrun stated. Nicol chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," he said rubbing his head. Athrun stood up and put his cereal bowl in the dishwasher. He sighed and turned to face Nicol.

"Then why did you convince ME to ask her out?" Athrun asked slightly aggravated.

"Well, cause I could tell she really liked you and I wanted her to be happy. Did you enjoy your date?" he asked.

"Nicol! You're not getting my point! I want YOU to ask Meyrin on a date," he said pointing at Nicol. "YOU really like her, so YOU should be the one to ask her out. Not convincing ME to," Athrun said forcefully. Nicol was slightly shocked, he had never seen Athrun so intense.

"Ok I'll do it. But won't she be expecting you to ask her again?" Nicol pointed out. Athrun paused. This was a true point. Meyrin would probably be slightly confused if Nicol just randomly asked her out, especially since she'd just been with Athrun last night.

"True," Athrun said. "I don't want to hurt her feelings though…" he said quietly. "I mean we aren't technically dating. I could tell her that I just want to be friends or that I found someone else?"

"We could double date! And she'll realize that you are into someone else!" Nicol suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea Nicol…but who am I supposed to ask?" Athrun said with a touch of sarcasm. Nicol frowned, but sighed. He knew Athrun was right. Athrun stood up and they began to make their way to work. Nicol was silent the entire ride and Athrun assumed he was struggling to find someone for him to ask on their double date.

(line break)

"Ok, ok, " Cagalli said taking deep breaths as she stood outside of the building where Athrun work. She didn't even really know what she was doing there exactly. She wanted to talk to Athrun again, that was basically the reason she was here. "Shit," she cursed. She didn't actually have anything to say to him. She figured she could describe a problem with her computer or something. She groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "Ah forget it! I'll just go," she said and began to turn around. She stopped and turned around. "But I'm already here," she said arguing with herself. She began to walk towards the building again. She stopped once more and turned around again. This time she turned to face Athrun.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said.

"A…Athrun!" she said shocked.

Athrun was thoroughly shocked to see Cagalli. He honestly had never expected to see her again. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, but it just didn't seem probable.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I was just coming here to talk to you….about my computer," she said awkwardly.

"Alright," Athrun began. "What's up with it?" he said. Cagalli could feel her heart pounding. Everything she had thought so intensely about it seem to just fly from her head.

"Oh…this and that…it keeps shutting off and then turning back on…and sometimes pages won't load…typical…computer…problems," she said trailing off. She laughed. "Sorry."

"It sounds like you need a new computer," Nicol said.

"No!" Cagalli said. "I mean…no, I don't mind having it fixed."

"Alright well why don't you bring it in tomorrow," Athrun suggested. "Or I can come by again, but it's usually cheaper to just bring it in," he said.

"And while your at it, how about you join me and my girlfriend and Athrun for dinner," Nicol said suddenly. Cagalli gasped silently. She wasn't sure if she had heard Nicol correctly.

"What?' Cagalli and Athrun said at the same time. Nicol elbowed Athrun. "Oh…good," he whispered. "Yeah, Nicol invited me to dinner with his girlfriend and him and I was hoping to find a date and…like fate here you are!" he said lamely. Cagalli chuckled.

"Ok, sounds like fun! I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Right see you tomorrow," he said as she got back into her car and shut the door.

"Nice plan," Athrun stated. "I would never have thought of that," Athrun said. "I don't know. I know I've only talked to her a few time but when Cagalli is around I freeze up and I can't really think clearly."

"Then I see that I made the right choice, you clearly want to get to know her better," Nicol said. Athrun paused. Maybe Nicol was right and maybe Cagalli had showed up here just to see him. She always acted kinda silly when he was around anyway. She didn't really seem to know what she was talking about with her computer..

"Yeah…" Athrun nodded. "Yeah you made a great choice."

"Cool, now I just got to work up the courage to ask Meyrin to join us," Nicol said.

"Well speak of the devil. C'mon you asked someone out for me, you can do it for you," Athrun said and pushed Nicol towards her desk.

"H…hey...Meyrin."

"Oh, Good morning Nicol!" she said cheerfully and smiled. Nicol began to stand up straight.

"Ok," he said. "So for almost all year, I've been trying to…you know, work up the courage to ask you out," he began and suddenly he felt like he couldn't stop talking. "But so I knew that you liked Athrun so I urged him to ask you out and he did and then I felt so stupid because I wanted to be on that date with you! So I was wondering…if you're not mad or anything that you would join me and Athrun for a double date?' Nicol said quickly in one breath. Meyrin looked at him and blinked a few times. She was completely shocked.

"Wow. I'm totally speechless," she said quietly. "And I just went on a date with…Athrun…wouldn't that be kinda weird?" she asked. Athrun decided to slip in.

"Of course not! I would be there and really! It's not weird!" Athrun said.

"Alright then, sounds like it will be fun," Meyrin said.

"Great!" Nicol said and walked with Athrun to their office. "YES!" he cheered.

"I told you it'd be fine!" Athrun said.

(line break)

"Lacus, Lacus, Lacus," Cagalli cheered as she dashed into the restaurant after her lunch break.

"Let me guess, he asked you out?" Lacus said.  
"You're no fun! You ruined it!" she said.

"Ah but that's great!" Lacus said hugging her friend.

"Yeah we're double dating tomorrow night and I'm so excited!"

"I can only imagine," Lacus giggled with Cagalli.

_Hello all! It's time for everyone's favorite question and answer session!_

_Your Corner_

_Dear Precious Rose,_

_I really love your blog and I was especially excited when I saw you were writing about long-distance relationships. My girl friend and I have been together for quite awhile, but we don't live together and we maintain our long-distance relationship, but I must agree with you. It is very hard and I miss her a lot. But you know, I again agree with you on the fact that it is always ten times greater, when you are together! _

_-In Love_

_Dear In Love,_

_One of my favorite things to hear is that people are happily in love. It's great that you and your girl are together and maintain your relationship. I hope it keeps up and you girl are happy for a long time!_

_Dear Rose_

_Long-Distance relationships always suck. They never last, don't even bother._

_-Broken hearted._

_Dear Broken hearted,_

_I am sorry that you feel that way. I'm going to assume you've been on the bad end of a terrible long-distance relationship. Just remember that everyone is different. So maybe it didn't work for you one time, but don't give up a good thing just because one time the long-distance went wrong!_

_Dear PR_

_Long distance relationships are really tricky. I've never actually been in one, but I must say that it must be unbelievably difficult and I have a lot of respect for people who are able to make it work. My sister is in a long distance relationship right now and I'm really proud of her and her boyfriend, because they work so hard to keep their love alive._

_-respect_

_Dear Respect_

_It's always great to hear that people are happy. I'm happy that you are able to respect people for trying to keep love alive. I love hearing that people love love! _

_Alright grab your boyfriend/girlfriend and two others and make your way to the nearest restaurant! That's right, tonight's topic is Double Dating. Why is Double Dating good? Well I will give you a great reason. It's a great way to break the ice. Since it isn't just you and one other person you have a lot more to talk about and a lot less chances for those dreaded awkward silences. It's great way to get to know someone and also sometimes it's a great way to help a friend meet someone new. Why is Double Dating bad? Not many reasons why, but I guess if your really looking for a reason not to, then perhaps one could say that it takes away from personal one on one time. But why not just do that after? Double dating is a step down from a party! So grab your friends and you friends' friends and hit the nearest restaurant or theme park or something fun and give it a try. You never know until you try! I personally will be attending a double date tomorrow night so wish me luck! _

Cagalli clicked post and made her way to her bed, even though she knew she wouldn't sleep she was so excited. This was first date she was going to go on in awhile. Not only that she was going with a guy who she actually really liked and she really hoped it would work it.

**Once again i apologize for the wait! I love you guys! oh and sorry for the line breaks i still can't get them to work! 3 please R&R**


	6. Entry Six:More Than Friends

**Hello All! Here is the long awaited chapter 6! i think it's a pretty good one so please R&R!! Love to you all and special love to Lore! Who beta-ed for me and i am soooo mean but i forgot to credit her for beta-ing I Talk to The Rain too ahhhh :( i'm sorry forgive me! Anyway on to the great AsuCaga greatness, please enjoy! sorry for the wait! I don't own gundam or the Jason Mraz song i mention later :) **

Nerds-to-Go Chapter 6

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Cagalli panicked as she dug through her closet hurriedly. "Twenty minutes, Lacus! Twenty minutes!" she yelled dashing into the bathroom.

"Did you do this getting ready for our first date?" Kira said, intertwining his fingers with hers. Lacus giggled and bounced up and down on the bed.

"Umm…my lips are sealed," she said and placed a finger on her lips. Kira laughed and kissed her cheek. Cagalli stormed back into the room and snorted.

"Look at you two! Being all lovey-dovey and I don't even have an outfit for when Athrun picks me up in twenty minutes!" She glanced at her watch. "17 minutes!" she yelled.

"Sis! If this guy doesn't like you, then something is seriously wrong with him," Kira said and Lacus nodded.

"You're not helping, Kira!" she yelled. She pulled her hands down over her face.

"Ok, ok, ok. " she said and began to dig through her closet again. Lacus stood up and picked a white button-up shirt and vest to go over it.

"Wear this and a nice pair of pants. We both know that you absolutely can't stand wearing dresses and skirts," Lacus said folding her arms as Cagalli held up a black skirt. "He's not going to like you if you aren't yourself." Kira nodded in agreement.

"She's completely right," Kira stated. Cagalli sighed. She knew they were right. One thing she always tried to talk about in her blog was being yourself. Once again, she was unable to follow her own advice. She took the vest and white shirt from Lacus' hands.

'You're both right," she said. She then suddenly dashed into the bathroom, suddenly remembering that Athrun was going to be there in roughly ten minutes.

(Line Break)

"How are you so calm?" Nicol asked as he re-fixed his shirt while Athrun drove calmly.

"Because, Cagalli and I are just friends," he said slowly. He wasn't sure how much he believed those words. He and Cagalli had had some cute moments and he could definitely detect some sort of chemistry, though she had called them when her computer wasn't actually broken and she had also come down the Nerds To Go center to talk to them about their computer. She had also appeared to be completely thrown off guard when he asked her to come to dinner. So maybe there was something more?

"Are you really sure?' Nicol teased lightly.

"Well I mean…" he paused. Were they really just friends? Was this actually a real date?

"How do you feel about her?" Nicol asked breaking Athrun's thoughts.

"What?" Athrun said shaking his head and quickly glancing at Nicol.

"How do you feel about Cagalli? Do you want to be more than friends with her?" Nicol asked.

"I…I think she's…ack…I don't know!" he said in aggravation. "I think that maybe I was taking this date a little too lightly," he said quietly.

"That good to hear. Now we can be nervous together," Nicol smiled as Athrun pulled up to Meyrin's house.

"Yes, that's just great," Athrun said sarcastically while Nicol ran up to Meyrin's door. Nicol was adjusting his shirt again then making sure his pant legs were straight and his hair was perfectly neat. Athrun chuckled. Nicol looked extremely feminine as he tried desperately to give himself a last minute cleanup. He watched as Meyrin opened the door. Her long hair was perfectly straight and she was wearing a short skirt and cute blouse. Nicol stood awkwardly for a moment, taking in the idea that she was actually here to see him. He offered her his hand and he began to walk back towards the car.

"Hey Athrun!" she said happily. Athrun was amazed by how quickly Meyrin had moved on from him. Not that he wanted her to be hung up on him, but he was happy to see that she was excited to be with Nicol tonight.

"Hey Meyrin," he said, smiling as she and Nicol sat in the back. "What I am, your chauffer?" he teased.

"Well I just figured you'd like to have your girl next you," Nicol said teasing. Athrun scoffed and began to drive into the direction of Cagalli's house.

(Line Break)

"What no Nerd truck?" Cagalli teased as she stepped out of her house. Athrun chuckled.

"Not today, I mean unless your computer's broken?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," she shrugged walking towards the car. "It could be, we'll have to check later when we get back!" she giggled and hopped into the car.

"Hey! You're our waitress from the other day!" Meyrin said.

"Yeah! I'm Cagalli," she said holding out her hand.

"Meyrin," the girl replied and grasped Cagalli's hand.

"So boys where are we going tonight?" Cagalli asked turning to watch Athrun drive. It was almost surreal that she was on a date with him. He was so good looking; his beautiful emerald eyes so concentrated on the road and it was all Cagalli could do to not run her hands through his beautiful blue hair.

"I don't know, there's this great Italian restaurant a little ways down the street from the Nerds center.

"Sound great to me!" Meyrin cheered.

Once at the restaurant the couples took their seats in the four-person booth that they had set aside for them. It still hadn't struck Cagalli that she was actually on a date. Yet, she couldn't help but feel extremely excited.

The entire dinner was an amazing success. Cagalli really liked Meyrin and Nicol and she found them to be hysterical. And of course she knew she already liked Athrun, but now he knew he liked him more than she had before.

Athrun was very happy to have taken Cagalli out to dinner. At first he had had his doubts, but now he was certain that this wouldn't be the last date he took Cagalli.

The dinner itself was mediocre, but Athrun really couldn't be bothered with the food. For some reason whenever and whatever Cagalli talked about he became more and more entranced with what she was saying. He loved how excited she got when she talked about the restaurant and her friends. He felt equally happy when she asked him and Nicol about Nerds-To-Go and she listened so intensely. Suddenly, Athrun couldn't help but feel like Nicol and Meyrin were becoming a slight burden. He knew that Nicol was feeling the same way.

After dinner Nicol and Meyrin had opted to walk home because Meyrin lived so close to the Nerds center, so Athrun was finally allowed a brief moment alone with Cagalli.

"Tonight was great," Cagalli began. "Nicol and Meyrin are so cool," she said happily.

"And what about me?" he asked putting the car in park outside of her apartment. Cagalli blushed shyly.

"Well obviously you were great," she teased.

"Let me walk you up," he smiled. The two continued to chat as they stood in the elevator, waiting to get to the six floor. They then stopped outside her door.

"This was fun," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I'd really like to take you out again, but without Nicol and Meyrin. You know get to know you better," he said. Cagalli smiled and wanted to burst with happiness.

"I'd really like that," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips. She loved the taste of his lips on hers, so soft and sweet. Athrun was shocked at his own behavior. He had never been good at talking to girls or understanding girls feelings, yet somehow with Cagalli he felt strong and confident.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she replied slowly and disappeared into her apartment. She leaned against the door after she had shut it and sighed. "What a great night," she whispered outloud.

_Dear Precious Rose, _

_You know, I do love your blog a lot, but I must say, I was extremely disappointed with your last entry about double dating. I mean, double dating is an almost cheating in that you don't really get to know the person well. It's like meeting someone at a party. I wish you had talked more about the downfalls, cause there are a lot._

_-sadness_

_Dear Sadness,_

_I'm sorry that you were disappointed in the last post. When I post I always try to show a comparison. But with everything, I think that people have different experiences. Maybe you had a bad experience, but hopefully you will have another chance to change your opinion._

_Dear PR,_

_I love double dating! I completely agree that it's a great way to break the ice! SO fun!_

_-double diva_

_Dear Double_

_So happy to hear that you like double dating. I recently have had a great double dating experience, so its good hear. I completely agree_

_Dear Rose_

_I'm glad you brought up double dating, some people don't realize that you can meet someone amazing in group situations. I met my fiancé through a double date, so don't write it off._

_-doublelove_

_Dear DoubleLove _

_Amen to that! I'm happy to hear that you met your soon to be spouse through double dating. Gives me some hope!_

_Alright folks, do you have a best friend that you wish was more? Well maybe it's time to go for it. Or maybe you're dating someone you that you can't help but think you'd just be much happier being friends with. This is my post today; love over friendship! How do you decide? It's easy to think you like someone…but how can you tell if it's more than friendship. Well here's my advice; give it a try. If you guys are both up for moving to a new level then go for it! If it doesn't work, then go back to being friends. Of course be warned, if you something does work out, you might not be able to maintain your friendship. This week I have a song recommendation to go with this idea; Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait. The lyrics go something like,"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…" so check it out. And try to sort out your feelings! It always helps to know what you want!_

Cagalli happily clicked post and made her way to her bed, knowing she would sleep well.

**Tada! Ok i hope everyone enjoyed! Now please click that little review button and drop me a review! Love you guys! See you soon!**


	7. Entry Seven: Flowers For Friend

**Well here it is finally! Nerds-to-go chapter 7! I really hope you guys don't hate me for making you wait so long! But i promise i will update regularily now, that i'm back from London and have adjusted to college! hahah so here we go! I hope you all enjoy and I hope people review I really really missed you guys! hugs happy to be back!**

* * *

Nerds-To-Go 7!

"Tell us ALL about it! Every tiny detail."

"Everything?" Cagalli asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Everything!" Miriallia cheered. Lacus nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yes spill all the detail we want to know simply EVERYTHING!" Dearka cheered from the kitchen. Cagalli smirked and shook her head.

"Shut up DEARKA!" Cagalli yelled into the kitchen. She giggled a little and finally said. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you as much as I can." She began to describe the date in complete detail. She talked about how long it took her to get ready and then she discussed how he picked her up and she even talked about the restaurant.

"Did he kiss you?" Miriallia asked eagerly, she leaned forward on her seat. Cagalli turned away.

"Yes when he dropped me off," she began but was cut off by a collective, "OOOOOOO"

She rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Let me finish!"

"Did you invite him in?" Miriallia raised her eyebrows and Cagalli groaned.

"No we just kissed and it was very brief! Nicol was waiting in the car."

"So this is all well and good, but the real question is," Lacus began. "Are you going to see him again?" Cagalli blushed.

"I hope so, I mean he hasn't called yet, should I call him?"

"NO!" Lacus and Miriallia said at the same time. "He'll call," Lacus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What are my hooligan employees doing now?" Mu asked as he and Murrue walked into the restaurant. "It's almost opening time and you're all just sitting around." He laughed loudly and made his way into the kitchen. "Get to work!"

"I'm glad he's always so cheerful," said Lacus as she stood up and smoothed out her shirt and pants.

"Me too," Miriallia said and began to make her way back to the kitchen. "Oh and don't worry Cags. He'll call," Miriallia said. She nodded but Cagalli knew she'd be checking her cell phone all day just waiting for a call.

* * *

"So…" Nicol began. "Are you going to call her?" Athrun nodded quickly.

"I really like this girl. Do you think I shouldn't call her?" Meyrin groaned.

"This is why guys shouldn't be in charge of setting up the dates! Of course you should call her. You clearly both really like each other, so call! Don't be such a wuss." Nicol and Athrun stared blankly at Meyrin. They were both shocked that she actually spoke her mind. "Look, if we didn't work together, I'd hope you'd call me Nicol," Meyrin finished. Nicol smiled.

"Really? That's great cause I was just about to make a call…" Meyrin giggled.

"I'll be waiting!" she said returning to her desk.

"So I'll call…but what if she doesn't answer or what if she already has plans or something…" he stammered.

"Now you're just making excuses! If you're so worried about this then go to her restaurant at the end of the day and ask her to dinner. If she can't go tonight ask her for another night, say you want to get to know her on her own." Nicol said.

"She'll be so ecstatic!" Meyrin cheered. Athrun sighed and then smiled.

"I think you guys are right! I think I should just wait until the end of the day and surprise her. I think she'll like that," he said determinedly.

"Go get her!" Meyrin said. "But first go get some computers. You and Nicol are going to be late if you don't get going!" she said. "And you know Luna won't be happy!"

"Shit!" Nicol said grabbing his bag and he and Athrun ran out the door.

"So Joule, when are you and Shiho going on your date?" Cagalli asked eager to find out when he would be going on the date. She began to clean the tables as he began to place chairs on top of the tables so they could sweep. He shrugged and didn't respond. "You didn't ask her!" Yzak turned away. "Oh my god! C'mon grow a pair!" she yelled.

"HEY! Attha! Why don't you shut your mouth! No one wants to listen to you!" He grunted and stormed off in towards the back of the store.

"Joule is being such a baby!" she said to Stellar, who just responded by staring at her. Cagalli thought it was kind of strange that Stellar rarely talked. She frowned, but shrugged and went on with her business. She was still semi-depressed that Athrun hadn't called, but Lacus had reassured her that sometimes guys like to wait it out. Still, Cagalli was really hoping for a phone call later on that night.

Meanwhile Athrun was outside in the car staring at the flowers her had picked out.

"I hate this," he said to Nicol. Nicol shrugged.

"Sorry dude, but at least you know she likes you! You made it through one date right?" he stated. Athrun nodded and swallowed.

"Ok here I go," he said and rose up out of the car. He made his way towards the entrance and knocked on the window. A girl with long pink hair pointed to the sign and shook her head. Athrun tapped on the glass again and pointed to the flowers. The girl opened the door reluctantly.

"Sorry sir. We're closed."

"No no no! You don't understand, I'm here to give these Cagalli," he whispered and pointed to the flowers.

"Ohmygosh!" Lacus whispered. "You're Athrun! My god, she's been waiting for you to call ALL day," she said.

"Really?" Athrun smiled sweetly and Lacus nodded.

"Yeah go surprise her," she said.

"LACUS! ARE YOU LETTING PEOPLE IN AFTER HOURS?" Cagalli yelled from the other room. "IF IT'S MY BROTHER I am going to…kill… you," she finished finally as she walked into the entrance and saw Athrun standing with flowers. "Oh…wow," she said, completely speechless.

"Hey Cagalli, sorry I didn't call, but I really really wanted to see you, so I decided to drop by, hope that's alright," he said. Cagalli walked slowly towards him and grabbed his cheeks and pulled her lips to meet hers.

"You're such a dork!" she said happily.

"In a good way?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

"This is amazing!" she said. Lacus and Miriallia couldn't help but giggled at their friend's happiness.

"So I was hoping we could get dinner tomorrow night or something?" he suggested. Cagalli smiled and nodded taking the flowers from his hand.

"I would love to," she smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sound's great," she smiled and he kissed her one more time as he left. After he'd shut the door. Cagalli began jumping up and down cheering.

"Ok normally I don't get all squeaky, but OH MY GOD!" she cheered.

"I'm glad you're excited!" Athrun said and Cagalli went wide eyed and turned around to face him. "I left my keys," he shrugged and smiled. "See ya tomorrow!" he waved.

The girls left and Cagalli held the flowers tight to her chest as she watched him walk out the door.

* * *

_Dear Precious Rose,_

_Last week you talked about falling in love with your best friend and I really took it to heart. I finally got up the courage to ask my best guy friend out on a romantic date and he said YES! It made me so happy. We've been dating for about a week and a half now and I'm really really excited! Thank you so much for the great advice_

_-Friend Love_

_Dear Friend,_

_I am so happy to hear things are working out. I hope you guys stay happy for awhile!_

_-Precious Rose_

_Dear Precious Rose,_

_A while back I started dating my best friend. For awhile we got along really well and things went great, but then she started acting like she didn't really want to talk to me and stuff. We ended up breaking up after a year of dating and I was really disappointed. Now, its been a few months and I barely talk to her and we used to hang out all the time. I really miss her._

_-Come Back_

_Dear Come Back,_

_I'm really sorry that things didn't work out, but it seems like you honestly really cared about this girl, maybe you should give her a call, now that she's had sometimes to mull it over. I hope you guys can find away to AT LEAST be friends again._

_This weeks topic is cheating! And I don't mean on a test, I mean on your significant other. Cheating is not cool! That is the main lesson to be learned from this, but let's define cheating. There are three possibilities when it comes to cheating, The Cheater, The Cheatee and the person being Cheated On. Not one of these is a good position to be in. So I suppose the moral is to not cheat, but if you do…HONESTY is key. If maybe you make a mistake than admit to it! Sometimes people can be understanding. If you're the one cheating, ask yourself why? Maybe the person you're really with is not for you. If this is the case then end it! If you're the one helping cheat, then think to yourself, "Am I hurting someone by doing this?" If you're the one being cheated on, firstly I'm sorry, that's really no one fun, but secondly find out why your significant other did it. Perhaps it was an honest mistake and maybe forgiveness is allowed in that sense, maybe its not a mistake and in that case let them go. But seriously if you take anything from this post… really just don't CHEAT IT'S NOT OK…besides if you do cheat, something bad might happen to you, like in the song by Carrie Underwood, Before He Cheats._

_

* * *

**HOpe it was enjoyable! Please review and i promise to not leaving you guys hanging anymore!!!**_


End file.
